


Now I'm Fantastic

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "corporal punishment", so I do have a mild scene of caning.  Most of the punishment happens off screen.  The school Tommy attends is meant to be a private school, very strict although not necessarily religious.  Also, this is vastly AU.  Adam is I think a year older than Tommy, out in HS, and everyone lives in Napa Valley, which I am told gets snow, but my sources are shaky at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Fantastic

“You know the rules, Thomas,” the headmistress says, one eyebrow raised. “Pants down, Mr. Ratliff. Ten strikes and do try not to wiggle.”

“Ma'am, I will do anything, please--” Tommy tries, but Headmistress Mason doesn't take pity. Tommy reluctantly obeys, pulling down his pants and taking the familiar position over the headmistress' desk.

It fucking hurts, getting caned, and when it's over, ten hot stripes burning across his ass, all Tommy wants is home and mom and bed. But Tommy doesn't have those things anymore; he's got a basement bedroom in the Lambert house and Leila (who's the next best thing to a mom, but still not the same) and fucking Adam Lambert, who wouldn't let him live this down. Ever.

Tommy runs back to the Lambert house anyway, hoping the endorphins and the freezing chill of a Napa Valley winter will make him feel less miserable and lonely and hurt. He slips as he's turning into the driveway, and falls on his hip. He hauls himself up, shaking a little and sees Adam smirking at him from behind the curtains. He sucks it up, and limps in the door.

“Afternoon, Princess,” Adam purrs, teasing. “Hurt yourself when you fell?” That's just it. Tommy can't take it anymore, none of it. Not the girl-names, not the loneliness, not his stupid butt or the bruise on his hip from where he fell, and definitely not being abandoned in Napa Valley while his mom goes off hell-knows-where with her latest asshole boyfriend.

Tommy's not proud of it, but he'll admit it. He bursts into tears.

“Oh, hey, Tommy. I'm sorry,” Adam apologizes, reaching out and touching Tommy's shoulder. Tommy sobs harder, realizes he's dripping snot and tears all over Adam and tries to wipe away the mess, but it only smears more. “I—I didn't know the nicknames bothered you that much, really. I thought—since we're both into guys, and everything—but I'll stop, I promise.”

“You—you're gay?” Tommy sniffs. It explains a lot, actually, and suddenly, Tommy's not mad at Adam anymore, he's mad at himself. “I thought you just hated me.”

“Oh god, Tommy, _no_ ,” Adam says, earnest and sincere and wraps Tommy in a hug. It's exactly what he wanted, warm and comforting and a little like coming home. “I'm sorry you thought that. And I really will stop, I promise,” Adam whispers into his ear.

“Shit. Okay,” Tommy mumbles. “Maybe—maybe just one name? And not a whole bunch?”

“Sure,” Adam agrees. “Anything.”

“Why is this the best thing that's happened all day?” Tommy asks the freckles on Adam's neck, the ones he can't see to cover up.

“Tell me about your day?” Adam asks, his voice soft, and right by Tommy's ear. Tommy really likes that Adam hasn't let him go yet.

“School sucks,” Tommy starts. “I'm on academic probation and failing everything anyway, and I can't keep my big mouth shut, so I got in trouble like three times today for sassing teachers, and that means Headmistress Mason disciplines you after school lets out, and she must hate me, because she always uses the cane--” Adam makes a surprised noise, but Tommy keeps going, “--and I fell in the driveway, and I thought you were making fun, and everything about the past six months sucks ass,” Tommy finishes.

“You got caned?” Adam asks, sounding a little scandalized. “Is that legal?”

“Yeah,” Tommy laughs a little. “Parents have to sign a waiver that says they know and approve.”

“Are you all right?” Adam asks, concerned and soft, like he actually cares, and Tommy nods against his shoulder.

“Right now, I'm fantastic.”


End file.
